


Less than Soulless

by Uhohfeelings



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-16 09:23:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16951347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uhohfeelings/pseuds/Uhohfeelings
Summary: Virgil, Logan, and Patton are demons. Virgil helps a certain theatre nerd with a deal.





	1. Chapter 1

“Why do you want to do this? You do realize that when your time is up, you won’t go to heaven right? Is the fame really worth it?” Virgil asked. He was used to dealing with humans and their frivolous desires by now. He’s dealt with a lot of them for the last… He can’t really remember how long he’s been at this, it has all started to run together with no specific dates and times; After all, the only dates and times that really matter are when it’s time to collect his payment.

“Of course I know that, but I’m… I’m desperate. I don’t think I’d be able to make it on my own. I think it’ll be totally worth it.” The human replied. _Selling his soul for fame_ , Virgil thought, _How… unoriginal. He_ is _human, though, so it was to be expected._ “So, do we have a deal or not?” The human asked, pulling Virgil out of his thoughts.

“Yeah, yeah. Of course we have a deal.” A contract and pen appear in a small puff of smoke, confusing the mortal.

“A contract? Really? I imagined this to be a little more… dramatic. Like, a sealed-with-a-kiss sorta deal.” Virgil rolled his eyes in response.

“You watch too many movies and/or tv shows. Just sign the contract, Princey.” “Princey” just grumbled and took the items from Virgil, signing the contract without too much fuss. “Why do you want this so badly anyway?”

“It has always been my dream to be a Broadway star.” Princey answered. “I auditioned for every play and musical in school. I did everything I could to prepare for it, but, it seems that with all the preparation, I am… not good enough on my own.”

“Whoa, there, I asked for a motivation, not your life story.” Virgil replied sarcastically, causing Princey to scoff in offence.

“So, how does this work exactly? Will I just get every part I audition for magically or…?” Princey’s tone was soaked in annoyance.

“Something like that, but, you don’t need to worry about that. You just go about your normal life and I’ll take care of the rest.” Princey shuddered at the smirk that was growing on Virgil’s face. “I’ll make you famous, and when you die, I get your soul.” Virgil took the contract and pen back and disappeared in a puff of black smoke, leaving a very unsettled human behind.

Once he was in his room in the Underworld, he looked over the contract. “‘Roman’, huh?” He said to himself. “Better keep an eye on this one.”

\----------

It started out innocently enough; _Just watch Princey and make sure he doesn’t try to cheat me out of a soul_. Virgil thought. _I’ll pop in for a few auditions to make sure things are going smoothly, but not so smoothly that it causes suspicion._ Everything _was_ going smoothly; a few minor roles missed, mostly to keep suspicion away, but Roman got the ones that really mattered, the ones that would really get his name out there. Things were going to plan, but Virgil made the mistake of popping in for one of Roman’s performances; he was caught and now Roman knew that Virgil was watching him.

Virgil had to find more creative and stealthy ways to keep an eye on the human. No matter how well he hid, Roman always knew that Virgil was there and, without fail, gave Virgil a knowing smirk as if to say, “I know you’re watching me”. It frustrated Virgil to the point where, upon returning to the Underworld, he’d complain loudly to his best friend, Logan.

“You do realize that you aren’t _required_ to watch over the human you have a contract with, right?” Logan stated, not looking up from the book he’s reading.

“If he’s desperate enough to sell his soul for fame, he’s desperate enough to try and find a way out of the contract, Logan.” Logan rolled his eyes.

“You are just paranoid, as usual.”

“I’m not _paranoid_ , I’m cautious.” Logan sighed, loudly.

“What’s Virgil being ‘cautious’ about this time?” The others looked over at the new voice in the room; Patton, their other best friend.

“Virgil is complaining about his latest contract, a human wanting to be famous on Broadway.” Logan answered, looking back to his book. “He’s being _cautious_ and following him around because Virgil thinks he will try to find a way to break the contract.”

“If he’s desperate enough to sell his soul-” Patton cut Virgil off.

“You say that about _all_ your contracts, kiddo. Very few have ever tried and none of them ever succeeded. Besides, they only got the idea in their head in the first place because Deceit told them there was a way just to mess with you.” Patton reassured, causing Virgil to grumble about Patton taking Logan’s side.

\----------

He was at another one of Roman’s performances. It was supposed to just be a quick check up; an in-and-out-before-he’s-noticed kind of thing. That is not what happened at all, instead he ended up staying for the entire thing.

 _Why?_ Virgil thought, as he paced around his room. _Why did I stay and watch that hot idiot prance around the stage?!_ He stopped pacing. “No, I did _not_ just call that idiot hot!” He was frustrated and confused.

“Aww! Kiddo you finally admitted it!” Patton exclaimed, frightening Virgil. “Sorry, didn’t mean to startle you, I’ve been watching you pace around for a few minutes now.”

“What-” Virgil was cut off by Patton’s giggling.

“You finally admitted you like him!” Virgil just stared at his friend. How could he imply the he, _liked_ Roman.

“I do _not_ like him, and I’ll prove that by keeping my distance.” Virgil said as more of a promise to himself. _The only thing I care about is the soul, not the human_.


	2. Chapter 2

“I don’t understand why you felt the need to come with me this time, Logan.” Virgil grumbled. He and his best friend were currently sitting at an outdoor table at a cafe. A cafe where Roman was currently relaxing. _I just wanted to check in on the audition_. Virgil thought. _But we just missed it, so, now we’re here… where he could easily see me._

“Because I needed to see this person for myself to see what’s got you so worked up.” Logan replied.

“I’m not worked up about anything!” Virgil argued, causing Logan to stifle a chuckle. Virgil crossed his arms in a huff and slouched back into his chair. “You and Patton are just reading into things that aren’t there.”

“Virgil, you know I’m not an expert on feelings, that’s Patton’s department, but even _I_ can tell that this person means more to you than just another contract.” Virgil groaned, but let the subject drop, knowing that arguing with Logan would get him nowhere.

“Ok, well, you saw him. Can we go now? I don’t want to risk him see- Oh god damn it, too late.” Roman had spotted them, and, as per routine, smirked at Virgil, this time as if to say “I knew you’d be back”. _Stop smirking at me, idiot._ Virgil glared back in response. _This is why I only check on you once a month now._

“Now, Virgil, don’t cause a scene, we _are_ in public after all.” Logan said, trying, and failing, to hold back his laughter. Virgil turned the glare to Logan, which only caused Logan to laugh more.

“Why are you _laughing_ at me? This is serious! He wasn’t _supposed_ to see me.” Virgil groaned.

“I’m sorry, Virgil, but seeing you like this is amusing. I’ve never seen you lose your cool over anyone like this before, except maybe Deceit but that’s a different kind of losing it.” Logan replied, finally calming down from his laughter. Virgil groaned and almost slammed his forehead on the table.

———

“So, how’d it go, kiddo?” Patton asked once Virgil and Logan returned. Virgil grumbled out a response.

“The human is interesting, I think you’d like him Patton.” Logan answered, seeing as Virgil wasn’t going to offer a real answer.

“Oh goody! I want to go with you sometime, too! I just _have_ to see him for myself!” Patton bounced back and forth on his feet. “I want to meet him!” Patton exclaimed like it was the best idea he’s ever had.

“No! I’m supposed to be keeping my distance, remember?” Virgil almost whined, causing Patton to giggle.

“Now now, kiddo, we _all_ know if you were really serious about that, you wouldn’t be going as much as you have been.” Patton teased.

“Patton’s right, Virgil. A ‘check up’ every month is obsessive even for you.” Logan chimed in.

“You guys are impossible!” Virgil frustratedly exclaimed.

“It's not our fault you can’t admit you love him!” Patton giggled.

"’Love’? Don’t be ridiculous Patton. Demons aren’t supposed to fall in love with their contracts.” Logan said, concerned. “I agree that he cares for this human, but I wouldn’t go so far as to say ‘love’.”

“Oh, hush, Logan. You know as well as I do that’s just a cautionary tale.” Patton argued.

“I’m on Logan’s side on this one, Patton. I don’t _love_ him. I’m just-”

“Cautious, we know.” Logan and Patton said together, causing Virgil to cross his arms and scoff.

“Can we please change the subject, now?” Virgil grumbled, and to his delight, they agreed to change the subject to that of what Patton had been up to while they were away.

——-

_This is bad!_ Virgil thought in a panic. _Very very_ very _bad._ He was just minding his own business at the cafe when Princy decided to show up. He tried his best to hide and avoid the human, but it was no use. Roman had already seen him and was waiting for him to finish up in line.

Virgil walked outside after taking his coffee, trying to ignore and pretend he hadn’t seen Roman. This did nothing as Roman just followed him. _Damn him for being so persistent._ Virgil thought.

“Why have you been following me?” Roman demanded, grabbing Virgil by the shoulder, causing him to stop and turn around. Virgil took a drink of his coffee and took his time thinking about how to answer the human.

“Hey, I was minding my own business today. I just wanted a coffee.” Virgil responded. “Besides, what I do is none of your business.” He turned and began to walk again, only to, again, be stopped by Roman.

“I want answers, damn it!” Roman stomped his foot in frustration, much like a child getting ready to throw a tantrum.

“You want answers?” Virgil yelled, causing Roman to falter. “Fine, I’ll give you answers, but you’re not going to like them.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After the next chapter, updates are going to slow way down. I'm just in the process of moving fics here from tumblr.

“Patton, please tell me where we are going?” Logan asked. Patton was currently dragging Logan a long to… well, only Patton knew the answer to that.

“I want it to be a surprise!” Patton said, excitedly. “But, if you really want to know, I’m taking you to the mall!” Patton grinned.

“Why in the world are we going to the mall?” Logan asked, confused.

“Because it’s fun! And I like the different stores and food they have there.” Patton replied.

“But we don’t need to eat, Patton,” Logan said, even more confused.

“I know that, but I like the taste!” Patton smiled. “My favorites are sweet things!”

“I will never understand why you and Virgil like human things so much, but I suppose it could be… fun?” Logan stated, somewhat unsure, almost dreading the day ahead of him. _Spending the day walking around a mall with the demon equivalent of a hyperactive puppy?_ Logan thought. _It’s going to be a long and tiring day_. It’s not that he didn’t enjoy Patton’s company, it was just that Patton was very… energetic and Logan couldn’t always keep up.

“Don’t worry! It’ll be fun, I promise!” Patton giggled.

Once they were at the mall, Patton dragged Logan to the food court. He immediately went to an ice cream stand and ordered two bowls of chocolate ice cream. He handed one to a perplexed looking Logan. “Just try it! It’s one of my favorites!” Patton giggled and began eating his own.

Logan hesitantly tasted the ice cream. It was sweet and _very_ cold, which caused a chill to run up his spine. “It’s very cold, but I can see how it would be enjoyable.” Patton grinned and continued to eat his ice cream. 

“See? I told you!” Patton said. “Chocolate is my favorite flavor, it’s smooth and sweet!”

“Yes, I suppose it is,” Logan replied, looking at the ice cream like he was studying it. “It’s just really cold, but I guess that’s just something that has to be gotten used to.” Once they were finished, Patton took Logan around the mall to look at the shops. Patton stopping them every once in awhile to look at the different displays at the stores.

Logan couldn’t help but smile at how excited Patton was about some of the window displays. “Oh my gosh! Look at those lights! They’re so cool and pretty!” Patton gushed. The display in question was a clothing store with neon lights in the pattern of a city skyline. Logan couldn’t look away from the awed expression on Patton’s face, barely paying any attention to the display. It was like he was seeing his friend of _many_ years for the first time. _How have I never noticed the way his eyes light up?_ Logan asked himself. _He looks so genuinely excited. It’s… endearing._

“Are you ok, Lo? You’re staring at me.” Patton looked at Logan with a smile, pulling him out of his thoughts.

“Oh, um, yes I’m fine, Patton,” Logan replied, his face growing warm with a blush. “Where to next?” He asked, changing the subject quickly.

Patton lead Logan around the mall, pointing out some of his favorite stores with a grin. They stopped at a toy store with a toy train set running in the display. Patton gasped excitedly and watched the train. “Patton, why is it that you enjoy the human world so much?” Logan looked at Patton thoughtfully.

Patton’s smile fell for a second, being replaced with a thoughtful expression while he figured out the best way to answer the question. “I don’t know! I just think there’s some really neat stuff, you know?” Patton grinned, though Logan noticed it wasn’t as genuine as before. _Did I say something wrong?_ Logan thought in a panic. _Quick, say something!_

“I didn’t mean it as a bad thing!” Logan said, quickly, almost shouting. “I was just curious because your eyes light up whenever you find something fascinating.” Patton stared at his friend in shock for a few seconds before doubling over in laughter, both confusing and concerning Logan.

“Oh, I know you didn’t mean it like that, Logan,” Patton said, once he calmed down a bit. “You didn’t do anything wrong.” He smiled and Logan let out a relieved sigh.

“Sorry, I guess I just...” Logan started, trailing off to try and think of the correct word.

“Panicked?” Patton finished and Logan nodded. “I understand, and I’m sorry for laughing, seeing you like that caught me by surprise.”

“That’s alright, Patton.” Logan smiled. “Would you like to continue looking around?” Logan asked, causing Patton’s face to light up with excitement. Patton responded by grabbing Logan by the hand and leading him towards more stores. Logan chuckled quietly and felt his face grow warm once again when the reality set in that he was, in fact, holding hands with Patton. _Today isn’t going to be so bad after all_ , Logan thought with a smile.

\-----

“Patton,” Logan started as the two returned home. “Why do you think Virgil loves that human?”

“I don’t know, it’s just a feeling,” Patton responded. “Plus, he just seems really… protective of him, even if all he does is complain.” Logan thought the answer over.

“I suppose so. He does seem rather obsessed with watching him, too.” Logan thought aloud.

“Exactly!” Patton smiled. “He may not trust most of his contracts, but he usually stops watching most after a few weeks. It’s been a few months now and he’s still going strong.” Logan nodded in agreement. “What brought this up anyway?”

“I was curious,” Logan responded. “And I was a bit harsh the last time we spoke about it so I wanted to really try to understand.” He smiled.

“Aww! Logan, it’s ok, really,” Patton giggled. “I know understanding emotions is something you struggle with and I know you’re just worried about Virgil.”

“Thank you, Patton.” Logan smiled.

“Yes, thank you _so_ much for all this juicy gossip, I’ll be _sure_ to keep it a secret,” came a sarcastic tone from the doorway, causing the two to look over. _Deceit,_ Logan thought. _That’s not good, how much did he hear?_ Before they could ask any questions, Deceit smirked and waved before disappearing.

Logan and Patton looked at each other. “We’ll have to warn Virgil as soon as he gets back,” Patton said, worried. 

Logan just nodded in response. _This isn’t going to turn out well._


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter I have completely written, so updates will be slower, sorry!

Roman looked at the demon in front of him, waiting for an answer. In an act of sudden defiance, he decided he’d confront him about why he was being followed. He watched the demon take a drink of his coffee before answering. 

“I don’t trust you,” he answered, finally. “You just seem like the type that’s desperate enough to find any way to get what you want. You’re way too accepting of this whole deal thing, most humans deny it; they don’t believe that I’m _actually_ a demon.”

Roman thought this answer over for a few moments. “People makes deals and deny that you’re a demon?” He asked, slowly. “They summon you and then just deny it happened?”

“Yeah, pretty much,” Virgil responded. “You’d be surprised the length humans go to deny and pretend they didn’t just make a deal with a demon.”

“That’s… not the response I was expecting when you said I wouldn’t like the answer,” Roman said after a few moments. “I was expecting something much worse.”

“Yeah, well, in my experience most people don’t like being told they’re not trusted,” the demon said with a shrug. “I also thought you’d have an issue with me calling you ‘desperate’.”

“Yes, well, I was trying to ignore that,” Roman responded with annoyance and wave of his hand in a dismissal motion, causing Virgil to snicker into his coffee as he took another drink. “Do all demons like coffee?”

“Nah, not all of them,” Virgil answered. “Some just like the taste of human food and others don’t see the point in eating when we technically don’t have to.”

“Interesting,” Roman quietly pondered. “Can I ask why some like it?”

“There could be several reasons,” Virgil shrugged. “Some demons were once human, so it could just nostalgic for them, or maybe they tried something on a whim and enjoyed it. They all may have a different reason.”

“Wait, demons were human once?” Roman asked, astounded. “Then why do they make deals with humans?”

“Some of them were,” Virgil corrected. “Some are fallen angels and some were simply born a demon.” _That’s… interesting,_ Roman thought. _I wonder which one he was._ “As for the deals, some rarely do and some make none at all.”

“Why do you?” The question bubbled out of Roman’s mouth before he even realized. A thoughtful look crossed Virgil’s face.

“Boredom?” Virgil shrugged. “I never thought about it much.”

“So, umm…” Roman trailed off.

“Let me guess, you’re wondering if I was human once, right?” Roman just nodded in response. Virgil sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. “I was…” He stared at his coffee, like he thought if he stared at it long enough, it’d help him.

“I’m… sorry, I shouldn’t have asked,” Roman said, softly.

Virgil shook his head. “No, it’s ok, no need to be sorry.”

“But-”

“Seriously, I’ll be fine,” Virgil snapped, cutting Roman off. Roman nodded, a bit shocked. _That must be a sore subject,_ Roman noted. _I’ll have to keep that in mind for the future._ Roman’s shocked expression softened into one of concern.

“Virgil?” Roman asked, gently laying a hand on the demon’s shoulder in a comforting gesture. “I didn’t mean to bring up any bad memories. Next time I ask something that you don’t want to answer, you’re allowed to tell me you don’t want to and I won’t question it.” Virgil lifted his gaze from his coffee to Roman and nodded slowly.

“Yeah, ok, umm, thanks,” Virgil answered, confused.

“It’s no problem at all,” Roman smiled. “You know, I never really expected a demon to act like this. There are so many myths and stories about how demons are cruel.”

“Not all demons are like that, just like not all humans are,” Virgil responded. “We may not technically have a soul, but most of us aren’t heartless. My friend Patton, for example, is probably the most empathetic, loving guy I know.”

“Interesting,” Roman said. “You know, I’d like to get to know you better, Virgil, maybe we could be friends? That way you won’t have to stalk me all the time.” Roman teased, causing a blush to appear on Virgil’s cheeks.

“Shut up, Princey,” Virgil grumbled. “But sure, I guess.” Roman laughed at the pout on Virgil’s face. _Adorable,_ Roman thought. _I really can’t wait to get to know him more._


End file.
